Families continued
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'families united' It is five years later and we see what the Princes, little princess Raven, Gwaine and Percival and the proud grandparents are getting up to. Mpreg. Please R&R


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**Here is the sequel to 'Kingdoms united' and to 'families united' (You are best to read them first if you haven't already:) ) **_

_**This one shot sequel is all about the little 5 year old princess Raven**_

_**Warning 1: Ygraine and Balinor are still alive. Warning 2: Uther will be ooc in this story (sorry if you don't like that) Warning 3: This will be malexmale. Warning 4: This will be Mpreg.**_

_**Thank you to cathcer1984 for your help :) x **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Uther was sat at his table in the throne room reading over some documents before signing them. He paused to look over his left shoulder at the door to see that it was still closed from when he walked through it, shaking his head he continued to read.<p>

He picked up his quill and was about to dip it in his ink pot when-

"Boo!"

Uther jumped and knocked the ink pot over, quickly grabbing the documents and only just managing to save them from getting stained with ink. Uther stood up and placed the documents on the seat of his throne where they were safe and turned to his right to see a blue eyed little girl with short blond hair give him a cheeky smile.

"Grandpa."

Uther sighed and picked the little girl up and sat her on his left forearm as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "I make you jump grandpa?"

"You did Raven. I suppose it was you who came through that door behind me."

"Yes. I wanted to sit with you grandpa."

"I thought Gwaine was looking after you."

"I tricked him and pretend I'm sleeping. I went to daddy and father's chambers but they are locked. I heard father say to daddy that he was going to make him come. Where is father trying to get daddy to go to?"

Instead of answering, Uther walked over to the throne doors and opened them. "Guard. Go to Arthur and Merlin's chambers and tell them that they are to come to the throne room right now."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were laying in each others arms, panting as they were just calming down from their orgasm. Arthur held Merlin closer to him when he saw his husband was sad. "I didn't pass out Arthur."<p>

"I know sweetheart. But we can still keep trying. Balinor said that we was extremely lucky to have got pregnant first time round. We will get there love. I promise." Arthur said and leaned in to kiss Merlin.

Before the kiss could go any further, a knock sounded on their chamber doors. Arthur pulled away from Merlin in annoyance. "Who is it?"

"King Uther has sent me to tell you that you are both needed in the throne room right away."

Arthur sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Merlin. "Thank you we will be right there." Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "Come on. We better go and see what father wants."

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin walked into the throne room and was surprised to see their daughter sitting on Uther's knee, quill in hand, drawing on an empty sheet of parchment. "Hello daddy, father. Did you make daddy go?"<p>

Arthur frowned at his daughter. "What do you mean love?"

"Well Arthur. Your daughter here managed to sneak away from Gwaine and went to her parents chambers. She was saddened that the door was locked because she wanted to see you but she did hear her father tell her daddy he was going to make him come. So explain to your daughter where you wanted Merlin to go."

Merlin came to Arthur's rescue who seemed to have opened and closed his mouth a few times and still stood in silence. "Father wanted you daddy to go on a horse ride to the lake but daddy didn't want to go."

Raven looked at her father. "Why would you try and make daddy go somewhere he didn't want to go?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to his daughter. "I thought he would want to go."

"Daddy never makes you do anything you don't want to do so you shouldn't make daddy do anything he wants to do. Right daddy?"

"That's right sweetheart ." Merlin answered, laughing at Arthur's awkwardness along with Uther. Arthur growled and turned on his heel to leave the throne room. "Arthur where are you going?"

"To find and kill Gwaine." he answered and left the throne room.

Merlin sighed and looked at Raven. "Do you want to come with daddy to stop him from killing Gwaine?"

Raven looked up from her drawing and shook her head. "I wanna stay here with grandpa."

Merlin looked at Uther. "Four grandparents and her favorite is the grumpy one."

"I am not grumpy." Uther defended.

Merlin put his arms up in defence and walked out of the throne room to find Gwaine, hoping he finds him before Arthur does.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you lost her Gwaine?"<p>

"Exactly what I said Percival. I laid her on the bed and within five minutes she was asleep I go to the kitchens to get something to eat, I ran all the way there and back as well, and when I got back she was gone."

The doors to their chambers banging open made Gwaine jump and hide behind his husband when he saw an angry Arthur enter. "Don't you hide behind your husband. He may look big and tough but I can easily get past him."

Percival moved his arms out to keep Gwaine hidden. "Have you seen Raven Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes. She is with my father. But that is not the point as she should be with you."

"Arthur." Merlin said hurrying into the room, stopping when he saw Gwaine hiding behind Percival, but otherwise okay. "Gwaine stop hiding. Arthur is only mad because our daughter heard us having sex and he was awkwardly trying to explain what she heard."

Merlin walked over to Arthur. "Uther is quite happy having her until this evening. Come on. " he said, giving Arthur a kiss as he slipped his hand into his husbands and guided him from the room.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Arthur was on the training field just after dawn, training his new set of knights. Back inside the castle a certain little girl was skipping her way to her parents chambers, putting both her hands on the door and leaning her whole weight on it, she slowly managed to open the door. She walked in and looked over to the bed and saw black hair poking out from the top of the sheets, she ran over and struggled to climb up the big bed.<p>

Finally managing, she crawled up to the top and saw that it was just her daddy in bed. "Daddy. It's time to wake up."

Merlin groaned as he turned to face his daughter. "Not yet sweetie. Daddy doesn't feel too good."

Raven looked closely and saw that her daddy was pale and even though he was snuggled right down, he was sweating. Raven started to slide down to the bottom of the bed and made her way towards the open door. She had to get her father, her daddy looked poorly.

* * *

><p>She headed to the throne room where she thought her father would be along with grandpa. On her way there, she squealed when she felt someone pick her up from behind and hold her tight in their arms.<p>

She turned her head and saw Gwaine smiling at her. "Hello princess. What are you doing about on your own?"

"I need to find father. Do you know where he is?"

"Out on the training field training his new set of knights. What do you want your father for?"

"Will you take me to him?"

"Not unless you tell me why you want him. "

"Take me too him or I will tell him along with grandpa that you left me alone a lot longer than you did."

"But I didn't."

"Who will they believe?"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at the girl in his arms. "You are getting too much like your Uncle Gwaine." he said as he headed outside towards the training ground.

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked onto the training field and Arthur stopped the knights when he saw Raven in Gwaine's arms. Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and walked over and took his daughter from Gwaine's arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning sweetie. What brings you out here?"<p>

"I asked Uncle Gwaine to bring me out here because I needed to find you."

"Why is that?"

"I went to see daddy but he was still in bed. Daddy looks really poorly."

Arthur looked at Gwaine. "Take over."

As soon as Gwaine nodded, Arthur rushed back up to the castle with Raven holding on tight.

* * *

><p>Arthur entered his and Merlin's chambers and placed Raven on the bed as he sat next to Merlin. Arthur felt his forehead and felt his was red hot but snuggled down, shivering. "Sweetheart."<p>

Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. "Arthur?"

"Are you hurting?"

"Just ache. Everywhere. Can you take your chain mail and armour off?"

Arthur got off the bed and did as Merlin asked and got back on the bed when he was wearing just his breeches and top. Merlin shuffled closer and cuddled up to Arthur. This was where they were both different, where Arthur would shut his self away, Merlin liked to cuddle up to Arthur.

There was a knock at their chamber doors and Percival walked in. "Hey squirt." Raven stood up on her parents bed and jumped up and squealed with laughter when Percival caught her and chucked her in the air and caught her a couple of times. "Gwaine told me when I just went to him. I can have this trouble maker for the day if you like."

"I'm not trouble."

Arthur smiled in thanks to Percival. "Thank you. Can you go and get Gaius please."

"No Arthur. It is just a cold I have got, I just want to stay where I am and not be bothered with. Please?"

Arthur made his mistake by looking into Merlin's pleading eyes. He never could say no to Merlin when he looked at him like that. "Fine. But if you get worse I am going to get Gaius."

Percival lifted Raven up high and sat her on his shoulders. "Come on squirt. Let's have some fun whilst your father looks after your daddy."

"Daddy will be okay won't he?"

Percival ducked really low in order to get them both through the door. "Of course squirt. Come on. Lets go and do your favorite thing and wind up Uncle Gwaine." he said, shutting the door behind him.

Arthur held on tighter to Merlin. "Do you just ache and feel cold?" when Merlin nodded, Arthur continued. "How about having some breakfast? We could have some fruits or some bread with cheese and-" Arthur stopped when Merlin quickly pushed away from Arthur and shot out of bed to where the wash bowl was and threw up.

Arthur rushed over to him and wrapped his left arm around Merlin and used his right hand to rub Merlin's back. When Merlin finished emptying his stomach, Arthur used the wash cloth and wiped his face clean and carried Merlin back to the bed. "Any better?"

"Not really." Merlin snuggled up close to Arthur who, as soon as Merlin fell asleep, got up as gently as he could and left the room to fetch Gaius. He knew Merlin said no but he wasn't the one who was watching the one he loved in pain.

* * *

><p>Gaius followed Arthur into his and Merlin's chambers and went straight over to Merlin who woke up when Gaius started to fuss over him. "Arthur." he moaned.<p>

"I know Merlin but you was sick. So I waited until you fell asleep and went to fetch him."

"It's just a cold."

"Well if it is then Gaius will be done in no time."

Too tired to argue, Merlin laid still and let Gaius examine him. Once the physician was finished, he straightened up and looked at both Princes'. "It's just a cold right Gaius?"

"No Merlin."

"What's wrong with him Gaius?"

"He's pregnant Arthur."

"Pregnant? Last time when Merlin got pregnant he passed out just after we...well."

"Well he is pregnant, perhaps Merlin should send a message to Balinor and ask him why it is different this time, the only thing I can think of to tell you why it is different this time is because no two pregnancies are the same."

Gaius packed his things up, leaving a potion for Merlin to drink which will make him feel himself again and congratulated them both before leaving the room.

Once he had left, Arthur turned to face Merlin to see him with the biggest smile on his face, despite feeling cold and aching, Merlin got up onto his knees and let the bed sheet drop. "Baby Arthur."

Arthur chuckled and knelt on the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur pulled back and handed Merlin the small vial of potion and smiled as Merlin took it from him and drank it all in one go. Arthur took back the empty vial and placed it on the bedside table and held Merlin in his arms and laid them both down.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin and Arthur woke their daughter up and dressed her for the day. "Are you better already daddy?"<p>

"I couldn't be better sweetheart. Your grandad and Nana will be coming over from Harlech later."

"Why?"

"We have some important news to tell them along with grandma and grandpa."

"What is it?"

Arthur watched as Merlin crouched down so he was face level with their daughter. "Daddy is pregnant sweetheart." Raven squealed in delight and threw her arms around Merlin who laughed and hugged her back.

"I take it that you are happy." Arthur asked, bending down to pick his daughter up as Merlin stood back up. "I love it. I'm going to be a big sister." Raven went quiet and looked at her parents with a frown on her small face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"How did the baby get in your tummy daddy?"

"Um, that's a story for another day."

* * *

><p>It was that evening when Balinor and Hunith had arrived that Merlin and Arthur had made their way to the throne room, Arthur had taken Raven for a little walk whist Merlin finished getting ready, making Merlin frown when she couldn't stop giggling.<p>

On their way to the throne room, Merlin leaned over to whisper to Arthur. "Why was our daughter giggling when she came back from her walk with you?"

"I said something to her what would happen if she asked a certain someone a question, it made her giggle."

"Ask who what question?"

"I'll tell you later." was all Arthur said as he opened the doors to the throne room and Raven ran inside and straight up to Balinor, jumping in his arms.

By the time Merlin and Arthur had greeted Balinor and Hunith Raven had hugged and kissed them both before standing next to Uther, wrapping her small arms around his left leg. Balinor turned to his son. "What news was it you wanted to share with us son?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak when Raven called out. "Daddy has a baby in his belly."

Ygraine, Uther, Hunith and Balinor all looked at Merlin. "Really son?"

"Yes dad. Gaius confirmed it yesterday. I didn't pass out like before."

"You won't do son. You only did that time because of, well, what I said before. But no two pregnancies are the same."

"Gaius said that."

Balinor cast a small spell on Merlin's stomach. "Two months along."

"Two months?"

Arthur shrugged. "Two months, two weeks, two days. I'm happy."

Raven, still attached to Uther's leg looked up. "Grandpa?" Uther bent down and picked Raven up, sitting her on his hip. "Yes?"

"I want you to tell me a story tonight."

"It's grandma's turn tonight."

"I want grandpa."

Ygraine looked at Arthur who caught her eye and smiled when he winked at her. _What was her son up to now?_

"It's alright Uther. I will tell her a story another time."

* * *

><p>Balinor and Hunith were to stay in Camelot for a week. Uther declared a feast to be held the following night in order to celebrate another grandchild. And after many congratulations from his mother and father and a long walk to catch up, Merlin finally retired to his chambers where Arthur was already in bed waiting for him.<p>

Merlin stripped down to nothing and joined Arthur in bed. Merlin chose to straddle Arthur rather than lay beside him. He held Arthur's hands and entwined their fingers. Merlin leaned down, moving Arthur's arms above his head as went and placed his lips on his husbands, grinding his erection against Arthur's who moaned and thrust upwards and turned them both over, Arthur now having Merlin's arms pinned above his head.

Arthur started to move his lips from Merlin's and started to kiss his way down Merlin's neck. "Arthur please."

Arthur let go of Merlin's hands and leaned over and got the small bottle of oil and slicked his fingers up. Moving further down the bed, Arthur pushed a finger inside of Merlin as he took him in his mouth. _"Ah" _Merlin buried his fingers in to Arthur's hair as he felt Arthur insert two more fingers and start a rhythm. "Arthur I'm ready. Please, I need you now." Arthur pulled his fingers out and moved up to lean over Merlin who spread his legs to let Arthur lay between them. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." his words finishing in a moan as Arthur slid into him. Merlin raised his legs and wrapped them around Arthur, pushing down, causing the blond to enter him even more. "You okay?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur started to move and thrust in and out of Merlin who moved his hands down Arthur's back, coming to a stop when he reached Arthur's bum, squeezing the globes, urging Arthur to go faster.

Arthur seemed to understand as his pace quickened and Merlin yelled out when Arthur found what he was searching for. "Ah yes Arthur, right there, harder, more, please."

Merlin moved one hand from Arthur's bum to his cock and lathered his fingers in precum and moved his hand back. He parted Arthur's cheeks and slipped a finger inside. "Oh gods Merlin."

The faster Merlin got with, now two, fingers, the faster Arthur's thrusts became. Arthur took hold of Merlin's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Oh Arthur. I'm gonna cum."

"Me too. Cum sweetheart." Merlin yelled out Arthur's name as he came, shooting strand upon strand of cum between them onto both of their stomachs and chests, with Arthur following, emptying himself inside the man under him.

Merlin removed his fingers and Arthur collapsed on the bed at the side of his husband.

Once they both got their breaths back and Arthur washed them down, he pulled a sheet over them both and took Merlin into his arms, kissing him goodnight. "Arthur?"

"Mm?"

"Just what did you say to Raven to get her giggling like that?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Uther tucked Raven up into bed and once she was snuggled down, cuddling up to her doll, Uther sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, what story do you want to be told."<p>

"Father said you would tell me anyone I wanted."

"And he is right. What story would you like to know?"

"How did the baby get in daddy's tummy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
